Reimarax
Gooey |weaknesses = Fire Thunder Nature |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Reimarax is a slug-like Mollusk comparable to Aptonoth in terms of size. When threatened, it spews balls of thick mucus to defend itself. Physiology Reimarax greatly resembles slugs, having a large pair of antennae that hold its eyes, sensory tentacles near its mouth, a flat underside, and a tail. However, it has some traits to set itself apart from them. Its body is immensely round, and it has four flipper-like structures that grant it more mobility than one would expect from a creature its size. Its tail has two fin-like structures at the end of it, and a large, leech-like mouth filled with sawblade-like teeth can be seen on the bottom of its head. In terms of colouration, its body is primarily red, and it has green stripes on its back along with a purple underbelly with black speckles on it. Ecology Reimarax is a scavenger, detritivore, and fungivore, feeding on dead and decaying plant matter, fungi, and carrion, sometimes eating the corpses of other Reimaraxes. Its body is primarily composed of water, and to keep itself from drying out, it secretes a layer of mucus that keeps its skin hydrated and hides within mud in dryer conditions, using its flipper-like and fin-like appendages and serrated mouth to dig. In addition to digging, the flippers found on its body allow it to swim and move faster on land than one would expect from a creature like it, and can be used to evade predators. When threatened, it can secrete a bitter layer of mucus that makes it unappetizing to predators, and can also hock up balls of thick, heavy mucus from its mouth that slow predators undeterred by the bitterness down. During mating season, individuals will secrete a fragrant layer of mucus that tells others of their kind that they're ready to breed, with others detecting them through the scent. Although they are hermaphrodites capable of asexual reproduction, they prefer sexual reproduction due to it giving the species more chances to adapt and grow, saving asexual reproduction for times where they cannot find a mate. Shortly after impregnation, individuals will make an underground nest to lay their eggs in so they stay hydrated, then leave the offspring to fend for themselves once they're done the birthing process. However, despite their advantages, they are prey items for many different species of monster, from the lowly Jagras and Ludroth to the mighty Lagiacrus and Nargacuga. Behavior Reimarax is timid and docile, only attacking when threatened or provoked and preferring to flee instead of staying to fight. When threatened, it spits globs of mucus to slow predators down before fleeing by digging or swimming away. From time to time, it will stick its head out of its hiding spot and explore the area a little more when it feels safe enough. Abilities Reimarax's flippers grant it mobility on land and in water, and can be used to dig, allowing it to escape from predators. Its body secretes a bitter layer of mucus that wards off monster bites, and it can fire globs of heavy, thick mucus to weigh predators down, allowing for a quicker escape. Habitat Reimarax is native to the Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 130 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 103 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 161 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 228 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 85 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 50 (Fire), 5 (Water), 40 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 40 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Body: 65 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 40 (Fire), 5 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 30 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Bite Reimarax hoists itself up, then lunges at the hunter, attempting to bite them. This attack deals low damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Tackle Reimarax readies itself, then sprints at the hunter in an attempt to tackle them. This attack deals low damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Roll Reimarax shifts to one side, then rolls to the other side, attempting to crush the hunter with its weight. This attack deals low damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Mucus Shot Similar to Chameleos, Reimarax rears itself up, then spits a glob of thick, heavy mucus at the ground below it. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Gooey. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Weapons Reimarax has no weapons of its own. Armour Reimarax has no armour of its own. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Reimarax was inspired by the Kakureimo, an unused enemy from Pikmin 3. This particular enemy lived in damp regions and was timid in nature, retreating from Captains and Pikmin when approached by digging itself in the ground. * Reimarax's colouration is partially based on those of pitahayas, which are also known as dragon fruits. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Mollusk Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Gooey Monster